1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to a chemical coating solution that can be placed on any type of material, such as paper stock, plastic, metals, glass, cloth or any items that include a surface which will accept a coating, and a second solution placed on an applicator pad, so that when a person touches the applicator pad with his finger or stamp and then touches the treated paper, a fingerprint or stamped image will appear.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method whereby any printed document (for example, include but not limited to airline tickets, labels, checks, bonds, passports, green cards, and any other document with identification of the user or owner is critical) that has been treated with a chemical coating would react with other chemicals in an inkless fingerprint pad to form an inkless fingerprint.